


Shared

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OT3, Threesome, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Harry was followed home from his work by a pack of Alphas. Next thing he knew, a handsome man and his intimidating brother walk into his shop with a request  that he finds impossible to refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Arrowgays because you requested something like this forever ago and I take forever to write

“A group of alphas tried to follow me home today,” Harry told his friends worriedly. They all sat around the dinner table, a drink in each of their hands. “I’m sure I took my medicine this morning. But, they still followed me. I had to take the long way home and hide inside a shop before they left.”

“That’s strange.” Ron admitted. “What were they doing?”  
“Where they yelling at you or something?” Hermione added.

“No, they were just following me and laughing at one another. I don’t know, maybe I’m just being paranoid.” Harry sighed as he took a drink. “Maybe I need a vacation.”

“Well it wouldn’t be out of the question. You have been working at that coffee shop every day for the past six months. Maybe a vacation would be the best thing for you.” Hermione put her drink down on the table and stood up to take everyone’s dinner plates.

“You could go on a cruise? I hear those are the best way for meeting all kinds of.. Um.. interesting people,” Ron raised his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, as Hermione left the room to go put their plates away in the kitchen.. “Maybe me and Hermione might join you.”

Harry laughed. “I don’t want anything as exciting as a cruise. From everything that happens around the shop, I would just want something quiet.”

“Suit yourself, but I still think me and Hermione should go on a cruise.” Ron grinned.

“Not if you want to go looking for interesting people we won’t.” Hermione called from the kitchen.

Harry and Ron laughed until Hermione waved her wand and a dish towel at them and knocked a drink over.

* * *

 

  
The lunch rush was over, and Harry leaned on the counter to catch his breath. Customer after customer had piled in, leaving Harry unable to take even a few seconds to himself for several hours. They were barking orders at him, spilling things and demanding he clean it up, and yelled at him for making their order wrong when in fact they had not told him the correct order in the first place.

“Rough day?” A voice asked over the counter. Harry looked up and saw a tall man with dark, curly hair and deep brown eyes looking at him. He was handsome and the look in his eyes said that he knew it. The man leaned in closer and Harry could not help but breath in the scent of the Alpha. It overpowered his thoughts for a moment, and he could not think of anything to say.

“I can come back later if you’re not up for it. I saw that last kid in here. I think you’ve had your hands full.” The man continued.

“No, no.I’m.. I’m fine. I just need a moment.” Harry tried to get his thoughts together. He never did feel comfortable with an alpha standing close to him. With a wave of his wand, the counter started cleaning itself. A rag started spraying itself and wiping down the counter, and the glasses threw themselves in the sink where a sponge started scrubbing them clean.

“There,” Harry breathed when his workspace started looking nicer. “What can I get you?”

“How about something sweet? I don’t know. Surprise me.” The man smiled charmingly at him.

“Can I get a name?” Harry asked while he held up a paper cup and a pen.

“Tom. Tom Riddle.”

Harry wrote down Tom’s name rather messily on the cup and got to work. It wasn’t hard finding something sweet on the menu, there were just too many things to pick from. He did not say anything while he worked, but Tom stared at him all the same. The action made Harry uncomfortable, as it usually meant that a customer was looking for some sort of imperfection in the order so that they might get a chance to get it for free.

“So, is it always that crazy or is today something special?” Tom asked conversationally.

“No, it’s always like that. We get busy in the mornings and during lunch time. People like to come in and order for their entire office and it takes a while to get to other people standing in line. Doesn’t really make for happy customers.” Harry answered while he tossed a glass in the air.

“Must be rough. Don’t you have anyone to help you?” Tom continued. “With all of those people, you must get overwhelmed.”

“There is one other barista, but she took the day off. Her and her grandfather are off on some search for a demiguise that got lost in the rainforest. It was supposed to have been one of her grandfather’s treasured pets or something.” Harry finished with the drink and set it down in front of Tom. Next, he grabbed a large silver bottle and squeezed it on top of the drink so it made the shape of a snake out of whipped cream. “There you go. One caramel frappe.”

“Thank you,” Tom gave him another charming smile before taking a straw off of the now spotless counter, and taking a quick sip. “This is very good, Harry.”

“Er, thank you.” Harry looked confused at the use of his first name.

“It’s on your name tag,” Tom pointed out, licking the whipped cream off of his lips. “I promise I’m not stalking you.”

Harry was about to answer, but the way Tom said his last sentence made him pause. “Funny you should say that…..” Harry did not look at him when he spoke. “I was followed home yesterday.”

“Really?” Tom responded seemingly honest in his surprise. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Harry replied, his uncertainty written clear on his face. “I’ve never been in a situation like that before.”

“You are an Omega, correct?” Tom asked.

Harry raised his eyebrows. It was not polite to ask people what rank they were, It was like asking someone what kind of underwear they liked to wear out on a date. It was just inappropriate. “I… uh”

“I’m not usually so forward.” Tom held his warm drink in his hands, looking at Harry with a sense of shyness. “I’ve actually been in here before with my brother.”

“I’m sorry. I see so many faces every day, I don’t think I could remember you if I tried.” Harry replied apologetically. “I couldn’t even remember to put my own shoes on in the morning if I didn’t leave them by my door.”

“Oh I know. That’s actually why we like coming here. You see, my brother has… this condition. We are twins, you see? But from the way he looks you couldn’t tell. He wears glamors all of the time to hide it, but sometimes, people can still see through them. It gets to be a little much for him, you know? But here, he can sit and relax and no one will care.” Tom explained with a sad smile. “He can be a little intimidating at first, but once you get to know him, he is great.”

“Sounds like you are a pretty cool brother,” Harry smiled and started cleaning his work station again.

“He is so picky, too. He will spend weeks deciding which shoes he should buy. You can imagine the kind of strain he takes with serious decisions.” Tom continued as he sipped his drink. The white foam gathered on his lips, and he slowly licked it off again. “Most of the time, he demands that we share everything. It can be a bit of a hassle sometimes, but others…” Tom smiled at Harry. “Other times it’s the best part.”

“I don’t have any brothers. I wouldn’t know anything about that kind of stuff,” Harry turned his back to him, so that he could put away some of the now clean glasses. The entrance chimed, signaling the arrival of another customer.

“Hello, I will be with you in a moment,” Harry greeted without turning around.

“Hello, brother.” Tom set his drink down on the counter and stood up to greet him. “I’m sorry I got here so early. I didn’t want you scaring him off before I got a chance to at least speak to him”

“You cheat.” The brother accused with a voice that sent chills down Harry’s spine. “It’s together or not at all.”

“Then by all means, let us do it together then. Shall we?” Tom smiled at his brother.

Harry had already turned around and was confused by the conversation he was hearing. The man who entered was slightly taller than Tom, with a dark hood over his face so that Harry couldn’t see what was beneath.

“Can I help you?” Harry asked uncertain.

“Harry, this is my brother I told you about. He..we have been just dying to meet you.” Tom smiled. The charming nature of his attitude never left, even as the other man stepped closer to the counter and seemed to make the room feel colder.

“Well, does your brother want coffee then?” Harry was certain that he would at least remember someone like this in the shop, but he had never seen the man before.

“That will be unnecessary, Harry.” The man was at the edge of the counter now, his hand gently rested on the smooth surface. “I am actually here for you.”

“Me?” Harry asked confused. “I’m just here to make coffee.” He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

“My brother is extremely picky remember? He takes weeks to decide things.” Tom reminded him, and then turned to his brother. “Your little friends apparently weren’t all that quiet yesterday. He saw them following him home. They made him uncomfortable.”

“Did they now,” Voldemort replied dangerously. “I’ll have to talk to them about it.”

“Listen, if you aren’t going to buy anything, I’ll need you to leave. I still have to clean up in here, and there is usually another rush around dinner time so-”

“That isn’t for another few hours.” Tom rolled his eyes. “No one is coming in here until then. We can have the entire place to ourselves.”

“Still…” Harry tried again.

“Harry, as wonderful as you appear to be-”

“Wonderful?”

“I don’t feel like you have been listening to me.” Tom looked at Harry as though he was hurt. “We are going to stay here for a while but, Your smell is… intoxicating. If we stay we’re going to knot you.”

“What? We?” Harry blurted out and stepped back until his head hit the wall behind him.

“I’m going to spell this out plainly for you. Me and my brother share everything, and right now we want to share you.” The smile on Tom’s face reminded Harry of a predator about to eat its prey. “My brother has been sending his… friends to watch you when we haven't been in here. He wanted to get as much information on you as possible.”

The man took off his hood and revealed his face. Harry remembered reading a description about the Dark Lord that had been terrorizing the country for the past year, and it seemed like a nightmare that he was standing in front of him now.

“Voldemort?” Harry asked shakily. “But why do you want me? I'm just a barista.”

“Your family is one of the key pieces to the light's success. If we took you, what chance would they have?” Voldemort made his way behind the counter to where Harry was standing. His scent, just like Tom’s, was overwhelming. It made his knees feel weak and he grabbed onto the wall for support.

“Aren't you tired of working here? We could take care of you. You wouldn't have to deal with the filth of these people ever again.” Tom stepped forward so that his elbows rested on the counter and his head was in his hands.

“I can't join you.” Harry’s eyes closed. Voldemort stood so close to him, he towered over his form. With the Dark Lord’s Alpha scent, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

“We don't want you to join us, Harry. We want to knot you, and own you.” Voldemort grabbed Harry by his shoulders just as the scent became too much for him, and pushed him so he was face down on the counter in front of Tom.

Harry felt his resistance leave him as soon as Tom’s scent hit his nostrils and mixed with Voldemort’s. He moaned as Tom leaned down to lick the edge of his ear, the smell of coffee on his breath. “See? I knew you would understand.”

“You can't both knot me.” Harry panted, his eyes struggling to open.

“Of course we can. We share everything remember?” Voldemort smirked.

Harry could feel Voldemort’s presence behind him, his long fingernails scraping down his back. Then, his hands went to the waistband of his jeans and pulled down so that his ass and cock were exposed.

“What if someone comes in?” Harry panted again. His mouth opened and his forehead touched the cool surface of the counter once he felt Voldemort slip a slick finger into him. “I can’t...Oh gods.”

“No one is coming, Harry.” Tom crooned. “If they do, we can kill them to save you some embarrassment. How does that sound?” Tom pulled up Harry’s face so that he could kiss him while Voldemort worked him from behind. His tongue slipped in Harry’s open mouth and caressed the inside of his mouth with it.

Harry started breathing faster, as Voldemort slipped another finger inside of him. He moaned into Tom’s mouth once Voldemort hit a spot that sent a wave of pleasure straight to his groin. The mixed scents of the Alphas around him, made him spread his legs so that Voldemort could have better access.

“Good boy,” Voldemort praised as he removed his fingers and positioned his own cock at Harry’s entrance. “I think you’ll make a fine mate for us. Tom, you better stop fooling around if you want him to last.”

Tom grinned as he pulled himself up so that he was on top of the counter and his groin was in front of Harry’s face. Just as Tom began to unzip his pants, Voldemort started pushing himself into Harry.

“Oh gods,” Harry moaned. His hands gripped the edge of the counter as he felt himself being filled. He seemed to be unable to take a complete breath the more Voldemort pushed into him.

Once Tom’s own cock was out, he pushed himself into Harry’s open mouth. Harry’s hands grabbed Tom’s thighs for support as he felt it slide down his throat. He gagged on it at first, but once Tom was as far as he could go, his throat relaxed.

“Look at him. I think we made the right choice, don’t you?” Voldemort asked his brother. “I honestly didn’t think he would have been able to take both of us at the same time.” Voldemort leaned down so that his lips were against Harry’s ear. “I think we should take you anyway, your family be damned. What do you say, Harry?”

Harry was unable to answer. The sensations of the Alpha’s inside of him made his eyes unable to open to even look at him in a response. Voldemort smirked as he pulled himself back up and began slowly thrusting himself inside of Harry. Tom grabbed Harry by his hair and began to do the same.

Harry could not even moan with Tom’s cock down his throat. Every time they thrust into him, he felt the pleasure inside of him increase until his only thoughts were about the cocks inside of him, and the feeling of being claimed by both of them. Harry did not even think it was possible to be claimed by more than one Alpha at a time. But, he felt himself becoming owned by both of them.

Voldemort’s hand clawed it’s way down Harry’s back as he felt his knot growing inside of him. Harry could not help but moan at the sensation, but the noise was lost to Tom’s knot growing inside his mouth. The vibrations Harry’s throat made from the effort made Tom groan and began thrusting faster into him.

Soon, the force of their thrust left Harry unable to keep himself standing, and Voldemort pulled Harry’s legs around him. Harry’s hands gripped onto Tom's thighs so tightly that he was certain it would leave dark bruises when he was done.

Voldemort finished first. Harry clenched as he felt himself being filled with something hot. But, Voldemort did not stop thrusting into him until Tom spilled himself down Harry’s throat.

“It seems I have forgotten something, Harry. I hope you don’t mind cleaning up after yourself when you are done…” Voldemort reached down and grasped Harry’s harden, untouched cock. It only took a few moments, but soon enough Harry was spilling himself onto the floor.

Tom’s cock slid easily out of Harry’s mouth. He climbed down from the counter and zipped up his pants while Harry sucked in some much needed oxygen. Harry’s head rested on the counter, while he waited for Voldemort to be able to slip out of him.

“You...you… “ Harry looked at Tom and gasped “You couldn’t have just taken me home first?”

Tom laughed. “Isn’t this more fun?”

Voldemort finally pulled himself out, and turned Harry to face him. “I’m not certain it would work, but tell me...do we both own you now?”

Harry looked at him and nodded. There was no doubt that when he looked at the two of them, his mind told him that he belonged to both of them.

“Good,” Voldemort smirked. “We can leave you for now. This is all we wanted to do today, but we will come find you again.” Voldemort caressed the side of Harry’s face. “You can be certain of that.”

They left Harry alone in the coffee shop to clean up the rest of the mess. When the afternoon customers finally arrived, he was more careful to pay attention to everyone who walked in the door.

If he saw a familiar head of dark curly hair, then he didn’t acknowledge it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas
> 
> Crackmonkeytrash & hollyjinx


End file.
